


Bright as the Sun, Bold as the Moon

by APgeeksout



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sure when she became someone different from Dom's little sister, Mia-from-the-neighborhood, to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright as the Sun, Bold as the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Set during _Fast and Furious_ , between Dom's leaving Letty in the D.R. and Letty's driving for Braga. Title snagged from Ellie Goulding's "Salt Skin".

"If you won't take a break for me, would you do it for the pitcher of margaritas that's waiting on the porch?" Mia crosses the threshold along with the last rays of the day's sun. A cold drink isn't the only thing waiting for you, if you want it. Both of you know it, though neither of you ever says it. 

You move from beneath the Charger's hood and wipe your hands on a rag that's only a little less greasy than your coveralls. You undo the zip down to your waist and shrug out of the sleeves. The tank top underneath is mostly clean, but clings to your body with the fine layer of sweat that cools on your skin in the evening air. Mia watches you with dark eyes and a quirked mouth that send a familiar buzz through you. 

You're not sure when she became someone different from Dom's little sister, Mia-from-the-neighborhood, to you. You can't remember when you first noticed her eyes following you, her gaze like lingering, welcome hands on your skin. You don't know when you'll have more family than just each other again. 

But you know that when she comes closer, there will be salt on her lips, the taste of limes on her tongue and her hands. You know how her fingers will feel when she digs them into your hips, stronger than they look, greedier. You know the rythm she'll use to rock her body into yours, her thigh fitted to the slick heat between your own and her mouth to the sensitive spot behind your ear. You know the breathy noise she'll make against your neck as she comes apart around the work-roughened fingers you curl inside her. 

There's a lot you're not sure about any more, but for tonight, this is enough. More than.


End file.
